La fille malade et le garçon aux cheveux verts
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko est malade mais elle va rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait bien la sauver.


Ace et Aiko étaient les enfants de la famille Gol D. Roger, leur père, était le directeur d'une société mondialement connue. Leur mère, Rouge, était décédée quelques jours après la naissance de sa fille, malade. Malheureusement, Aiko était atteinte d'une maladie infantile et orpheline. Quand elle bougeait trop ou essayait de courir elle s'essoufflait vite. Une sorte d'asthme mais en beaucoup plus grave. Elle eut donc tous ses cours à la maison avec des professeurs différents en fonction de son âge. De plus elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le manoir où ils vivaient.

-15 Juin – 12h50-

Aiko faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre, s'ennuyant. Le temps était radieux et elle voulait sortir. Cela faisait maintenant 18 ans qu'elle était enfermée et elle en avait plus qu'assez, n'en pouvant plus. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et elle en profiterait.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit à un moyen de s'échapper. Elle devait s'assurer que son père et son frère ne seraient pas là. Ils iraient surement en ville pour aller lui chercher ses cadeaux ainsi que son gâteau. Elle devra profiter de cette absence pour sortir elle aussi. Elle emprunterait un passage secret, derrière une commode, trouvé une fois où elle s'ennuyait. Il menait à un couloir où elle pouvait sortir par un trou dans la haie de leur jardin et ainsi se rendre au village.

Il était maintenant 14h00 et elle était assise sur son lit, à lire.

Son père vint la voir.

Roger : Je vais en ville avec ton frère. Sois sage. À tout à l'heure.

Aiko : Au revoir père. À tout à l'heure.

Il baisa le front de sa fille et quitta la chambre.

Les deus hommes quittèrent le manoir et Aiko attendit de les voir s'éloigner du portail pour sortir à son tour mais avant elle se maquilla, mis une perruque blonde, changea son look pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Elle avait pris un peu d'argent dans la réserve personnelle de son père et avait pris son petit sac préféré, un héritage de sa défunte mère.

Elle emprunta donc le passage et se promena en ville comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivée en plein cœur du village elle fut émerveillée par le monde extérieur et la vie. Les passants, les marchands, les boutiques. Elle entra dans un magasin de vêtements pour femme. Elle en essaya quelques unes et se fit plaisir sur une jolie robe noire et blanche.

Au fil de sa promenade elle découvrit des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vues.

Elle rencontra un petit garçon affamé et pauvre. Elle lui donna un peu d'argent mais le petit garçon lui vola son sac.

Aiko : Non attends !

Elle essaya de lui courir après mais c'était difficile.

Soudain le petit garçon se fit attraper le bras par un inconnu. Aiko s'arrêta et marcha jusqu'à lui.

… : Sale petite racaille !

Garçon : Lâche-moi !

Elle vit que l'inconnu avait à peu près son âge, était musclé et avait la particularité d'avoir les cheveux … verts.

Le vert lui arracha le sac des mains et lui ordonna de disparaître.

Il regarda la jeune femme.

… : Ce sac est à toi ?

Aiko : Ou-oui. Merci.

Il lui tendit et elle le prit.

… : De rien. C'est fréquent ici ce genre d'accident.

Elle était troublée par cet homme.

Aiko : Ah …

… : Moi c'est Zoro.

Aiko : Et moi Aiko.

Il lui tendit la main.

Zoro : Enchantée Aiko.

Elle lui serra timidement.

Aiko : En-enchantée Zoro.

Zoro : Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

Aiko : Oh euh … si tu veux.

Après tout elle avait le droit de profiter.

Zoro : Je tiens une boulangerie. Suis-moi.

Il marcha et elle le suivit. Cet homme l'intriguait.

Arrivés à la boulangerie Zoro lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Elle pénétra dans la petite salle et il m'emmena à une table au calme.

Aiko : Merci.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Il lui tendit la carte. Elle la prit et y jeta un œil.

Aiko : Une formule ptit déj'.

Zoro : C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il lui sourit et alla préparer ce qu'elle avait commandé.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait cet après-midi et se sentit bien. Zoro la sortit de ses pensées en lui apportant sa commande, c'est-à-dire un pain au chocolat et un chocolat chaud.

Zoro : Voilà mademoiselle.

Aiko : Merci.

Il posa la viennoiserie et la boisson devant elle et s'assit en face. Ils discutèrent un long moment. Enfin Aiko pouvait parler à quelqu'un d'autre que son père et son frère. Bien sûr elle ne se dévoila pas mais elle se sentait mieux. Après tout elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Aiko : C'était très bon.

Il lui sourit.

Zoro : Je t'en prie.

Aiko : Je … je dois y aller.

Elle se leva.

Zoro : Tu reviendras ?

Aiko : Je … je n'en sais rien. Désolée.

Elle sortit en vitesse après avoir pris ses paquets et Zoro n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il sourit et la regarda s'éloigner.

Quant à Aiko elle rentra en vitesse, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer et paniquée par l'heure.

Revenue à sa chambre elle cacha ses paquets et enleva sa perruque ainsi que son maquillage et se coucha dans son lit, épuisée.

Le soir venu ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de la fille de la famille, lui offrant ses cadeaux.

Elle se coucha le cœur léger, repensant à son après-midi. Zoro hanta son esprit et elle se dit qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui.

Les jours passaient et elle allait le voir presque tous les jours. Ils devinrent de très bons amis et Aiko voulait le voir de plus en plus. De plus son état s'améliorait sans qu'elle le sache …

Mais un jour elle oublia l'heure et passa la soirée avec Zoro qui l'emmena au restaurant.

À la fin du repas ils sortirent en riant et Zoro embrassa son amie. N'ayant jamais connu l'amour la descendante de Roger le repoussa gentiment et une vérité la frappa : l'heure. 19h56.

Aiko : Je dois y aller !

Elle le laissa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Zoro : Mais …

De son côté la brune courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle prit un raccourci … qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée. Deux hommes la virent et lui barrèrent la route.

Homme 1 : Viens ici ma mignonne …

Homme 2 : Oui viens.

Elle savait à peu près quel sort ils allaient lui réserver et voulut s'enfuir mais le plus grand l'attrapa par le bras.

Aiko : Non … lâchez-moi !

Ils allaient approcher quand une voix retentit.

… : Hé !

Le nouveau venu avança et les deux se barrèrent.

Aiko fut soulagée en voyant son frère.

Aiko : Ace !

Le brun ralentit, méfiant.

Ace : On se connaît ?

Elle arriva devant lui.

Aiko : Je suis désolée …

Le frère reconnut la voix de sa petite sœur.

Ace : A-Aiko ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Père est mort d'inquiétude ! Où tu étais passée ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit aux questions de son grand frère.

Aiko : Je vais bien et je vais t'expliquer ce que je fais dans cette tenue.

Ace : Viens on rentre.

Aiko : Oui.

Il lui prit la main et ils reprirent la route pour rentrer.

De son côté Zoro avait essayé de la suivre mais en voyant l'homme –sans savoir que c'était son frère- lui tenir la main son cœur se brisa. Si elle avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre … soit. Il rentra chez lui, plus qu'attristé et se résigna à l'oublier.

De son côté Ace écoutait attentivement.

Ace : Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Aiko : … 3 semaines.

Ace : 3 semaines ?! Mais tu es folle ?!

Aiko : Non. Juste pleine de vie et heureuse.

Ace : …

Aiko : Écoute Ace, depuis cette sortie je me sens vivante.

Ace : Mais tu es malade.

Aiko : Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis ces 3 dernières semaines.

Ace : Il faut que tu voie le médecin.

Aiko : Si tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir et son père l'accueillit sans remontrances bien que très inquiet.

Aiko : Je vais bien père.

Roger : Dans ta chambre.

Aiko : Mais-

Roger : Ne discute pas !

Aiko : …

La jeune femme partit à sa chambre et claqua la porte puis se jeta sur son lit.

Aiko : C'est pas vrai …

Le docteur vint le lendemain et constata une chose :

Médecin : Son état s'est considérablement amélioré.

Roger : Mais …

Médecin : Tu peux sortir comme bon te semble, jeune fille.

Aiko : Merci docteur.

Le père raccompagna le docteur et Aiko regarda son frère.

Aiko : Je te l'avais dit.

Ace : Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Leur père revint et regarda sa fille.

Roger : Tu n e sors plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Aiko : Mais …

Roger : Pas de mais. File dans ta chambre.

Aiko : Mais le médecin a dit …

Roger : je me fiche de son diagnostic. Tu es malade et tu as besoin de calme et de repos. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ta mère alors tu seras enfermée dans ta chambre.

Elle voulut répondre mais fila à sa chambre où elle se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Zoro lui fendit le cœur.

Aiko : Zoro …

Son père barricada l'entrée secrète après quelques recherches dans le manoir et les semaines passèrent.

Aiko resta dans sa chambre et ne mangea presque plus.

Ace alla la voir. Elle était dans son lit, dos à lui, les volets fermés.

Ace : Aiko je … je suis désolé.

Aiko : Va-t-en …

Ace : Mais …

Aiko : Va-t-en !

Elle le regarda.

Aiko : À cause de toi je l'ai perdu !

Ace : … qui ?

La jolie brune se remit dos à lui.

Aiko : Laisse tomber …

Ace : Dis-moi Aiko …

Aiko : …

Ace : S'il te plaît …

Aiko : …

Le grand frère se leva et quitta la chambre puis ferma à clé sur ordre de son père.

Un après-midi, alors que leur père était parti réglé une affaire Ace alla voir sa sœur.

Il toqua mais pas de réponse.

Ace : S'il te plaît Aiko …

Il ouvrit et la vit dans son lit.

Aiko : Laisse-moi …

Il arriva près d'elle et s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur.

Ace : Je t'emmène voir cette personne.

Sa petite sœur le regarda, surprise.

Aiko : merci pour cette mauvaise blague.

Ace : Je suis sérieux.

Il lui enleva la couverture.

Ace : Prépare-toi je t'attends.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre d'Aiko qui alla se préparer à la salle de bain. Elle ne mit pas de perruque, décidée à avouer à son beau boulanger qui elle était. Elle prit son petit sac et sortit, toute excitée.

Aiko : Je suis prête.

Ace : On y va.

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent.

Arrivés en ville Aiko revit. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la boulangerie de l'élu de son cœur.

Arrivés là-bas ils entrèrent et Aiko ne vit pas Zoro. Un beau blond de son âge vint les accueillir. Aiko lut "Sanji" sur son badge.

Sanji : Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Aiko : J'aimerais voir Zoro.

Sanji : Zoro ne travaille plus ici depuis 3 semaines. C'est moi le nouveau directeur.

La brunette n'en crut pas ses oreilles et recula un peu.

Aiko : Sa-savez-vous où il est parti ?

Sanji : Non je suis navré.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit, brisée.

Ace : Au revoir.

Sanji : Au revoir. Vraiment désolé.

Il rejoignit sa sœur parmi les passants, le cœur en miettes. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais se retint. Cette fois-ci c'est une petite fille qui lui demanda une pièce. Elle se ressaisit et allait lui donner un peu d'argent quand le même petit garçon lui vola son sac une seconde fois.

Aiko : Non !

Ace : J'y vais.

Ace se lança à sa poursuite et le garçon se fit stopper en fonçant dans Zoro qui le réflexe de l'attraper.

Zoro : Encore toi !

Il lui prit le sac des mains et le fit dégager.

Ace arriva et Aiko suivit de pas très loin.

Zoro reconnut le sac.

Zoro : … Aiko …

Il regarda Ace et Aiko arriva derrière lui.

Ace : Merci beau-

Aiko : Alors tu l-

Elle se stoppa en voyant le vert.

Aiko : Zoro !

La brunette se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Zoro fut surpris mais ne la repoussa pas, trop heureux de la retrouver enfin.

Après un baiser tendre, elle se serra contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Il la serra à son tour.

Zoro : Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir …

Aiko : Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle le regarda et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Elle regarda son frère et le présenta au vert.

Zoro : Enchanté.

Ace : De même.

Il regarda sa belle et Ace rendit le sac à sa sœur.

Ace : Je te laisse, ne rentre pas trop tard.

Aiko : Promis.

Ace repartit au manoir.

Zoro : Ça te dit de venir chez moi ?

Aiko : Carrément.

Il sourit et lui pris la main puis l'emmena à son appartement.

Aiko : Alors pour commencer …

Elle lui raconta pourquoi elle s'était déguisée, sa maladie, son père qui l'avait enfermée pour la protéger. Et son état de santé qui s'était considérablement amélioré depuis sa première sortie et sa rencontre avec Zoro qui l'écouta attentivement.

Zoro : Je vois. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Aiko : Je … je ne sais pas. Mais je veux rester avec toi. Enfin si tu veux de moi comme petite amie.

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

Zoro : Avec plaisir.

Il entendit son ventre grouiller.

Zoro : On dirait que mademoiselle a faim.

Aiko : On dirait oui.

Zoro : Tu manges correctement chez toi au moins ?

Aiko : J'ai pas eu envie de manger ces derniers jours.

Zoro : Pourquoi ?

Aiko : Tu me manquais trop.

Il sourit.

Zoro : Tu es sotte.

Elle lui tira la langue.

Zoro : Je vais te préparer un plat.

Aiko : Avec plaisir.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et Zoro alla lui préparer un repas simple mais nutritif.

Quand il revint dans le salon il vit la jolie brunette dormir. Il sourit et s'assit sur la table basse du salon puis lui caressa la joue.

Zoro : Tu as sans doute besoin.

Il caressa ses cheveux et elle se réveilla.

Aiko : … mmh …

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

Aiko : On dirait que je me suis endormie. Désolée …

Zoro : Ça fait rien. Tu en avais sans doute besoin.

La brunette s'assit et le regarda.

Aiko : Sans doute.

Il lui embrassa le front et lui mit l'assiette sur les jambes.

Zoro : Voilà pour toi.

Aiko : Merci.

Elle commença à manger.

Aiko : C'est très bon.

Zoro : Merci.

La brunette mangea avec beaucoup d'appétit sous le regard tendre de Zoro.

Zoro : Je … tu veux que je rencontre ton père ?

Elle le regarda.

Aiko : Oui. Enfin si tu veux.

Zoro : Bien sûr. Ce serait un honneur.

Elle lui sourit.

Zoro : On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

Aiko : On fait la vaisselle et on y va ?

Zoro : D'accord.

Elle termina et ils allèrent à la cuisine puis firent la vaisselle en discutant et riant.

Aiko se sentait tellement bien avec Zoro.

Ils prirent la route, marchant jusqu'au manoir des Gol D.

Zoro : Woaaah …

Elle sourit et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

Aiko : Il était parti en rendez-vous, je ne sais pas s'il est revenu.

Ace vint à leur rencontre.

Ace : Ah vous voilà.

Aiko : Père est rentré ?

Ace : Il ne va pas tarder je pense.

La descendante de Roger regarda son chéri.

Aiko : Je te fais visiter ?

Il sourit.

Zoro : Avec plaisir.

Elle l'emmena donc visiter cet endroit, géant pour Zoro.

Aiko : Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es plus directeur ?

Zoro : Je t'ai attendue une semaine et puis en ne te voyant pas je me suis dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir alors j'ai embauché mon apprenti comme directeur.

Aiko : Je suis désolée …

Elle baissa la tête et il lui prit la main.

Zoro : Maintenant que je connais ton histoire je ne t'abandonnerais plus.

Arrivés à sa chambre ils y entrèrent et s'assirent sur son lit. Zoro l'embrassa.

Aiko : Je t'aime Zoro.

Zoro : Moi aussi ma jolie descendante.

Ils rirent et Aiko se leva puis alla regarder à la fenêtre.

Zoro se leva à son tour et la rejoignit puis se colla à son dos, enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête contre son cou.

Aiko : Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore malade.

Zoro : Tu devrais voir un médecin.

Aiko : Mon père l'appellera surement en sachant que je suis sortie.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son petit ami et ferma les yeux, merveilleusement bien.

La voix d'Ace les sortit de leur moment.

Aiko : Prêt ?

Zoro : Plus que jamais.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'entrée où le père les attendait. Zoro tendit aussitôt la main.

Zoro : Bonjour monsieur.

Roger hésita quelques secondes et serra chaleureusement la main du vert.

Roger : Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a prit le cœur de ma fille.

Zoro : Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à son égard.

Roger : Heureusement. Apparemment c'est toi qui a aussi guéri sa maladie, est-ce vrai ?

Zoro : I-il semblerait.

Roger : J'attends le diagnostic du médecin demain. Je t'autorise donc à te laisser ma fille seulement si elle est guérie.

Zoro : Bien.

Il l'invita à dîner et les 4 parlèrent un bon moment à table.

Roger vit que sa fille était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le dîner terminé Aiko et Zoro allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Aiko : Je suis vraiment super contente que mon père t'ai accepté.

Il la prit contre lui et caressa ses cheveux.

Zoro : Moi aussi. On ne sera plus séparés.

Le lendemain le médecin annonça une grande nouvelle.

Médecin : C'est incroyable. Tu es complètement guérie jeune fille.

Roger : Vous en êtes sûr docteur ?

Médecin : Totalement.

Roger : Merci docteur.

Médecin : C'est ce jeune homme qu'il faut remercier.

Le médecin prit congé et Roger remercia infiniment le vert.

4 ans plus tard ils étaient toujours ensemble et allaient se marier mais un incident arriva …

Zoro revenait des courses mais quand il fut au milieu de l'allée un homme se montra.

… : Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Zoro ? Payer pour –

Mais c'était trop tard. L'homme avait sorti son pistolet de sa veste et avait tiré sur Zoro qui s'effondra.

Les 3 Gol D. entendirent le coup de feu et se précipitèrent dehors.

Aiko arriva dehors la première et hurla le nom de son aimé en le voyant à terre, du sang autour de lui.

Aiko : ZORO !

Elle se précipita et arrivée près de lui le pris dans ses bras. Il avait été touché au cœur.

Aiko : Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Dis quelque chose …

Mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. Elle essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps alors que Zoro mourait dans ses bras après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait.

Aiko mourut, sa maladie ayant refait surface et ayant repris le dessus, la descendante de Roger prise d'une violente dépression.

FIN


End file.
